Chance
by RenYu
Summary: Sisterly love...? Really?
1. Chapter 1

After classes, at the park…,

"Are you sure you'll transfer schools? Why now?" Choutaro of Hyotei was asking a girl.

"If that's her decision, we can't do anything about it." Shishido said to his kohai. "Whatever the reason is,--" he said towards the girl.

"I get it. Don't worry!'

"Feel free to call us anytime."

"Thanks"

At the same place, the Golden Pair of Seigaku was there too.

"Oi, Eiji! What's wrong?" A dude with 2 cool bangs asked his red-haired companion.

"Don't worry Oishi, I'm okay! See!" he then displays a very big smile on his face. "Oh ya! Thanks for this ice cream! Strawberry is one of my favorites!"

"Eiji, please, tell me if you have any problems, okay?"

Eiji nodded. "See you tomorrow!"

He bade goodbye.

The two friends separated ways. While walking, Eiji was deeply thimking about something. On the other hand , was still worried about his partner and thought, "Eiji's acting weird these past 2 days. I wonder what happened."

Wednesday morning came and the sun was shining brightly over the half of the Earth.

At the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen, there, the members were again training vigorously especially the regulars.

Morning Practice: Eiji and Oishi are currently playing a singles practice match.

"Oishi, 5 games to 3. Change court!" The ampere announced. The players change courts. "Oishi to serve."

"Somethin' wrong?" Oishi served the ball. Eiji returned the ball easily while looking at Oishi with eyes that a persona of Eiji that seems mad and confused. "Stop asking Oishi! You're getting so annoying, you know?!"

"Love-15!"

Though that return Eiji made was easy to counter, Oishi wasn't able to move, looking at those eyes. This caught the attention of the other members of the club. From afar…

"Eh?! Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai are fighting?! You have to be kidding me!" A noisy (with 2 years experience in tennis) freshman, Horio stated. "This is a very bad sign!" Everybody started creating chatter, Horio's voice was the loudest. Our sophomore 'mamushi' got pissed to the freshman nagger. Kaidoh glared at him with dilated pupils.

"You better shut up, Horio! You don't know what Kaidoh-sempai can do to you!" Katsou warned. Horio immediately covered his **big** mouth with his 2 hands for he was afraid of his sempai.

"This is very unusual, right Echizen?" a sophomore with a porcupine-like hair, Momoshiro asks his prodigy kohai, Ryoma.

"Umm…, unusual…" Ryoma then drank his Ponta. It was more 'NO comment' tone.

"What do you think happened?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a **stalker **like **Inui-sempai**! So ask him not me!" Echizen recommended.

Momo approached his 'stalker-like' sempai, Inui. Inui was scribbling on his green notebook collecting data, calculating.

"Neh, Inui-sempai, do you have any idea?"

Inui stopped writing and his glasses shined. "There is a 66 that he knows something's gonna happen that he doesn't like; 30, it's because it's about a friend; and 4, because he's just annoyed."

"Sou desu ne… But how do we--"

"All you have to do is give him space and wait for him to be back to his happy self!"

Ochibi and the ever-smiling tensai overheard everything Inui said and agrees.

Oishi and Eiji's match just ended. "Game and match, Oishi. Six games to four!"

Fuji approached Eiji. "You better recover soon, Eiji. We're worried about you." Fuji said to his teammate with a smile.

"I know that!"

Dismissal. Eiji didn't attend the afternoon practice. Anyway, Coach Ryuzaki knows about it.

Momo, curious, asks his coach, "Sensei, why isn't Eiji-sempai here?"

"He told me not to tell anybody, so I'm sorry. Go back now to your practice!"

"H..hai!!" Momo went running and started practicing.

Actually, Eiji didn't gave no particular reason to his coach. He only said that he needed some time off. Ryuzaki gave him a chance because it was written all over his face that there was something wrong. "I hope he'll recover sooner."

The next morning, Thursday, in a certain sections of the second year, news was spreading that a new student is coming.

"Have you heard? They say a new student is coming and _**she's **_going to be in our class!" a girl started.

"I thought that person's a _** guy**_!" another girl reacted.

Shut it up classmates! Anyway, we're gonna know sooner or later!" the sections class president ordered.

_That was Momoshiro's section._

"Eh? A new student?"

_Author's note: Oh ya, they didn't have morning practice. I forgot... sorry…_

_--_

In the third year rooms…

"Eiji's absent?"

"Yeah…unfortunately." Inui reported.

"Is that so?" Oishi said in dismay. "Did he say any reason?"

"No. but I think he's not feeling well…"

--

The new student has arrived! She's a second year and is assigned in Momo's section!


	2. Chapter 2

"Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm Asuzumi Reiko! Nice to meet you all. I hope you treat me well!" The new student introduced herself and she took a deep bow.

Reiko-chan is a very beautiful, fair lady. She has a very long dark-violet hair, usually left hanging. She stands about 5'1 in height and has a fit body. But her most striking features are her light cobalt-blue eyes. She's a rich but she doesn't brag about it. She seems so kind, gentle and mature…, but there's more to her than that.

"Everyone, please treat her nicely, okay? And reserve your question for later." Their adviser said. "Take that vacant seat at the back." She said to Reiko.

The class started making noise.

"I told you, it will be a girl!" a girl talked to her seatmate.

"Okay, okay!"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a boy commented.

"I hope she's open!"

Reiko twitched, only Momoshiro noticed, and she thought, "Open?! What the--?!" Momo suddenly interrupted her thought, "Yo! Waz up?" Reiko was puzzled by his action.

"Uuh…huh?"

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" and Momo smiled weirdly.

"Takeshi! Stop talking porcupine-head! I told you to ask your questions later!" their teacher scolded.

"Duum, duuum, duummm!" his classmates teased in chorused.

"Shut up, class!!"

"I'm Momoshiro, Takeshi! Nice meeting ya!" he whispered to Reiko. Reiko just gave him a smile in return.

From now on, Momo and Reiko are seatmates.

Lunch time. The students gathered around the seat of the new student and they started asking their questions.

"Uh..ano…, classmates, can I answer your question later? I wanna eat my lunch first. Please?" Reiko pleaded..

"Wanna eat with me. I'll treat you!" a guy classmate asks.

"No thanks, I'm eating with Momo here.", she said pointing at Momo.

"Momoshiro… why are you so fast?! Just because you're seatmates…" They glared at Momo with a fiery background.

"Sorry guys! Maybe nest time."

Momo and Rieko set out for the canteen. Reiko broke the silence.

"Neh, Have you seen a third year that has a umm…long black hair, has a habit at staring at persons, and I think she's a tennis regular here…"

"Tennis?"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"It so happens that I play tennis too and I'm a regular!" Momoshiro said proudly. "Umm… I'm sorry, I don't seem to now the person you're describing… I'm not that familiar with the girls. You know you should try meeting my sempai! I'm sure he has data about that person you're talking about!"

"… I that person perhaps a … guy?"

"Yeah! He is! And he's in third year too!"

"You're telling me that… that must be… Sadaharu-kun! He's a regular of Seigaku's tennis club, right?"

"You know him?"

"I met him a few years ago…! I wonder how is he doing…"

"Would you like me to show you his room? It's not far from here."

"Thanks, I really need to see him. Good thing you're in the same club!"

"Aaahhh…"

Momo led Reiko to his sempai's room.

"Here we are!"

"So this is their room…"

Momo called his sempai from their room. "Sempai, somebody wants to see you. _She's_ outside"

"_She? _That's odd." Inui thought. "I'll be right there."

--

"Sadaharu-nii, how are you?"

"R…Rei…Reiko-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

"Can't you see?! I'm a student here now!"

"…"

"Is Yuri-nee here?"

"Oi!" a girl from behind said while tapping both shoulders of Rieko.

"Yuri-nee!!" Reiko faced her as she open her arms to give her si…I mean sempai a big hug. Inui and Momo just looked at the two of them with confusion. Momo suddenly asks, "Are the two of you… uuhh… sisters?" in other thoughts in his mind, "Nearly impossible that they're siblings!"

"…"

"This woman over here, my sister?! Hell no!!" Reiko reacted, breaking the hug; she points at Yuri with her..uhh..pointer…Anime veins sprouted on Yuri's head with a 'burning' background and pulled Reiko's hair. "You, you! Shut up you idiotic gecko!!"

"Who are you calling 'idiotic gecko', you skinny lizard?!"

"'Skinny lizard'?! Can't you see I have meat? My body's full of it! No objections!"

"Who are you kidding? A fly?! LoLz!"

"Urusai!!"

Reiko and Yuri are having a nonsense argue, yelling at each other in the middle of the hallway.

"Ano…could we have our lunch now. Please?"

"Yehey! Great idea!"

The four of them ate lunch together. After that Inui and Momo introduced Reiko to the other regulars of the club.

"Nice to meet you minna-san!" Reiko said as she took a bow.

Sad to say that Eiji-kun wasn't there. No need to worry, Rieko knows the existence of Kiku-chan. You can say that they are childhood friends and he's one of the reasons why Reiko transferred to Seigaku.

After some time, Yuri and Reiko are all alone, having a stroll around the tennis courts.

"They're a bunch of interesting people, aren't they?"

"You can say that."

'What's with that face? Usually, can't stop—"

"I've changed."

"Humph. Really? Or it's just because you didn't see _him_ around?"

"Shut up!"

"Just show up the real you. I'm not comfortable talking to a person that wears a mask even it's damn obvious."

"What if I don't?"

"Cut it! … it's just… I know you that well already. There's no need lying to me, you know?"

"Fine. -- _He's_ still mad at me, isn't he?"

"Probably. When I told him that you'll be you will start studying here, his grin turned upside down, and he said 'Is that so?' and he walked away."

"Oh?"

"That's why he's not here today. I guess he's not ready to see you… Well I can't blame him… after knowing what you've done…"

"Tsk! Com'on, don't rub it in! I am really tying my best to change, you know? And it's hard!! huhu."

--

It was already afternoon…

At Kikumaru's residence… Eiji was all alone in their house, lying on his bed.

"What does she want now…? More pain?" Eiji asked himself. "_That _made her a piece of crap!" he said while turning to the other side of the bed.

"Tadaima! Eiji--?" then his thoughts were cut.


	3. Chapter 3

The previous chappie:

A new student arrived at Seishun Gakuen, Asuzumi Reiko, a second year. Only her sempai, Meishiin Yuri knows about her objectives in coming to that school… So here's chapter three…

Dismissal. There weren't any practices after class nor meetings. Reiko and Yuri decided to have their snacks together.

"Why if all the places you have to pick the pastry shop? I wanted to eat pizza or burger!"

"I just asked you a little while ago 'what do you want to eat?', and you said, 'anything, it's your treat anyway!', and now you suddenly changed your mind?"

"So what if I change my mind? I am a girl after all. And girls are fickle-minded!"

"A girl… Right…"

"What do you mean by that?! Are you saying that I'm—?"

"I didn't say anything"

"Why you little-"

"If you don't want, stay hungry then!"

"You're so adorable, ya know?"

"People do shameful acts when they're hungry, don't they?"

"Okay you win… you're still one of the despicable people in the world, Reiko."

"I won't say that… cause there is 'someone' there who is even worse!"

"I'm glad you know that…!"

"Why did you want to eat here anyways?"

"I wanted to buy a cake after we're done eating here."

"For whom?"

"For Choutaro-kun and Shishido-sempai…"

"You're still referring him as your 'sempai'."

"He has done a lot for me. Choutaro-kun too! I get lonely at Hyotei cause people keep on avoiding me and-"

"They help you train, right? Dude, you told me that a million times!"

"But you said to pretend that we aren't-"

"Think! We are all alone now right? So it's safe. We only do that if there're other people."

"Okay…,"

"Don't tell me you told someone about our secret! Do Choutaro and Shishido know about this?!"

"No, they don't! I swear!"

"Good. If that secret leaks, mom would kill us! Don't be tactless, now that we are in the same school!"

"I know."

"I guess it's okay to tell one or two persons, right? Sooner or later '**he' **will find out about this."

"Sempai's smart. That can't be avoided anyway—he will surely know."

"Wanna buy that cake now? I'm done eating."

"Same here."

They chose a cake and left the shop.

"Will Mukahi be there?"

"I don't think so…"

"If he does don't give that bastard some cake, okay?"

"Why won't I?

"Because he's a bastard! The last time you brought cake, he's the one finished it! He didn't even ask permission!"

"…Whatever you say…"

"By the way, where are you three going to meet up?"

"At the park. Why, do you want to come with me there?"

"Sure, but I'll not stay long. I just would like to accompany you there."

"Thanks."

--

A few minutes later they arrived at the park. Then they stayed at the spot were they will meet.

"They're not yet here, maybe their practice today really took some time…"

"I'll be going now then. Be home safely…Bye."

Reiko gave Yuri a smile and bade her goodbye.

On her way home, Yuri encountered Shishido and his kohai.

"Yuri-san! Nice to see you!" Choutaro greeted her happily.

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here?" Shishido asked.

"It so just happened that I went here with Reiko."

"That's surprising."

"…"

Yuri and Shishido are looking at each other badly.

"Shishido-sempai, we better hurry, we can't let a lady waiting."

"You can go ahead Choutaro, I'll still gonna buy us some drinks…"

Choutaro went on his way to Reiko. Shishido and Yuri were left behind.

"It seems like you want to say something, Yuri-san."

"Thanks for taking care of her!!" Yuri took a deep bow. "I will soon pay my debts that I owe you!"

"The Yuri I knew doesn't usually do this kind of crap. So cut it out."

"I'm sorry."

"Does Reiko now about this?"

"She still doesn't know. And I'm not planning to let her know. So don't tell her."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"Thanks again. See you again sometime."

"Ah…"

Then they separated ways. Shishido headed were Choutaro and Reiko are.

--

"Shishido-sempai, Reiko-chan bought us cake!"

"…"

--

Inui phoned Eiji.

"So what now?"

"…"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Goodbye then, I still have a lot of things to do" Eiji put the phone.

"toot, toot, toot…toot…", said the telephone.

"What can we do…?" Inui shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

The previous chappie:

The previous chappie:

To the people who are reading this: I guess you found out what Reiko and Yuri's relationship is, because the people who are reading this aren't dim-witted. nods

And I guessed you noticed too, that Shishido and Yuri has some kind of "special" relationship…hehe… Hope you come to like this one too… thnx…

--

Today's the day after yesterday, Friday, last day of the week that has classes.

One day wasn't enough, enough for HIM, but today he's present…

At the tennis club office…

"Eiji! Good morning!" Oishi greeted.

"Ah good morning too"

"Why were you absent yesterday?"

"Tummy ache!"

"You okay now?"

"Umm…" Eiji nodded.

"The stalker-like 3rd year appeared out of nowhere, again.

"Tummy ache?"

"I told you don't try giving us heart attacks Inui!" Eiji angrily said.

"You're 85 back to normal. Not enough…" Inui said it while scribbling on his notebook.

"He's right, Eiji hasn't fully recovered yet…" Oishi thought "Morning practice is about to start , why don't we have our warm up ahead of the others?", he suggested.

"Sure!"

Yuri-chan happens to pass by the tennis courts. The three regulars having their warm up caught her eyes. She was looking at them appealingly.

"This is good. Kikumaru's here. For some unknown reason I can feel something interesting will happen today."

Having stalker abilities, Inui noticed his friend, Yuri, looking at them. "Well, well, what do we have here…?"

"Did you just say something Inui-kun?"

"No, I didn't. You guys continue. I forgot that I still have some unfinished

business to attend to…"

"Ahh…but, please do attend the morning practice."

"I'll be back…that's for sure."

Then he headed towards the direction were Yuri's at.

"What do you want?"

"I came to check why 'Yuri-chan' would come here."

"Don't I have the freedom to come here? Do you own this place?"

"You seem to be pushing me back to prevent me from knowing something."

"What if I am?"

"You seem rather cheeky today. Sooner or later I'll find out anyways."

(--short silence--)

"I'm sorry about my attitude."

"Don't worry. Everybody has the tendency to act that way."

"Could we have lunch together today?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks! I hope you'll be able to pay for everything I will eat!"

"Hey! I didn't say that I would treat you lunch!!"

"Sadaharu-kun, you're getting more generous everyday!"

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Did you just say something?"

--

After their morning practice, the two classmates met…

"Hi, Yuri-san!" Fuji greeted with his heart-melting smile.

"Oh hello, Syuusuke-kun!"

While walking to their classroom…

"How was your practice?"

"Same as usual. How about you?"

"They're giving harder practice menus each day. Good thing I'm the one making terrible juice in our team. hehe…"

"I can see that Yuri-chan's practicing really hard."

"Was that praise? I guess, you don't have to practice that much, do you? You're a genius after all."

"There's still a possibility that 'hard work' can beat a genius."

"You said that because Kunimitstu-kun defeated you before?"

"Who knows…?"

"You do…duh!"

"Right…I do know… You're being so philosophic…" sweat drop

"That's who I am!" sparkly background

"And you're proud of being one…"

"Of course I am! That is I! The one and only Meishiin Yuri!" evil laugh here

"About that friend of yours, --"

"Who? Reiko?"

"Yeah…"

"What about her?"

"Umm…, she's not-- "

"Not happy, correct?"

"Her cobalt eyes tells it undoubtedly…"

"…One of the reasons why she came here to Seigaku… She's here…, trying to find her… REAL HAPPINESS…"

"…"

"That requires her to solve the 'two' primary problems that hinder her to reach that 'real happiness'… and worse, she has to fight against time. She needs to overcome them so her coming here will not be put to waste!"

Fuji just looked at her gladly with, of course, his heart-warming smile.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It disgusts me!" Yuri said as if she was defending herself against a 'ninja', plus, she's blushing right in front of her – ehem.

"I'm just happy to know there's a person who cares for her kohai. Most sempais now look down on their underclassmen."

"…You're praising too much…you shouldn't do that…cause… uhh…my head will…go big! That's it! nod nod" Yuri blushed some more as she said this line with a quivered voice.

"Despite you having a sadistic and philosophic image, you're still a kind-hearted person."

"Am I that so sadistic? Well, I know a 'CERTAIN SOMEONE OUT THERE' who's even worse!" Then she imagines that certain person's face. "I think, I've only reached one half her SADISM!"

"Anyways, talking about Reiko-chan, is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay! She's really being so determined and all!"

"Good to hear that!"

"But I'm afraid that she'll --"

"She'll what…?" Okay, Fuji was frightened with her impression in saying the previous line.

"-- Have a boyfriend before me!! If that happens…I'll…POUND, GRIND or even CHOP HER INTO TINY PIECES!!"

"I'm doubting that you could really do that to your beloved kohai…"

"Want sample?!"

From behind, not to be seen…

"Ii…DATA…!"


	5. Chapter 5

The previous chapter:

Okay, the fourth chapter isn't that interesting, but I need to make it so that at least you guys will know the "inner characteristics" of the older sister. smiles (I really hope my "sister" transforms like Yuri here…huhu…)

Here's the fifth chapter…-

--

Lunch that day; Reiko was eating lunch with her friends. On the other hand, as expected, Yuri is eating with Inui and Oishi. They are…, uuhh…, gathering data…?(except for Oishi that is…)

"What do you think Inui?" Yuri asked. "Will it be today?"

"Eighty-two percent…"

"Why, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Probably."

"Uuhh…, guys, I better check on Eiji." Oishi, just partly, wants to leave he cannot 'G' what the other two are talking about.

"Wait, Oishi!"

"What is it Yuri-san?"

"About the other day, I heard you had a certain squabble with Kikumaru. Are you two okay now?"

"…We are… Thanks--"

"You better get to Kikumaru now or he'll be lonely!"

"Ahh…Ja, later then."

"Bye, bye!"

Oishi left. A few minutes later…

"What is it with those two?! Stalking at me like that! As if I can't see them! Don't they know that I am NOT a BLIND person!" Reiko thought as she twitches.

"Are you okay, Reiko-chan?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Really! I… I better go ahead, ja!"

"Okay… Let's do this again next ti—she left…very fast!"

Reiko hurriedly went out of the canteen.

"She noticed?"

"Of course she did! For your info, she's not blind! And she was trained to sense any enemy!"

"So, are we enemies in this story?"

"Do you want me to smack your head off your body?!"

"That… would be a negative…"

"If you're worried that that head of yours will be disconnected with the rest of your body, don't say things that you know that irritates me!"

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to cool you down 'cause you're getting so exited."

"Am I?"

"Tonikaku, will we follow her?"

"We'll give it time. She will nag at us because we're that close! I think it's okay for her that we will follow her, just not get in her way. And besides, I'm NOT DONE EATING MY LUNCH! Do you want me to experience hunger?!"

"… I paid for the food… I guess I have the right to let you stop eatin--"

"Come again…! Did I hear you right?"

"No, no, you heard me wrongly-"

"Now you're saying that I'm DEAF?!"

"…I accept… defeat…"

--

Oishi met Eiji at the hallway…

"Oishi-kun!" Eiji greeted with his usual smile.

"Hi, Eiji. You done eating lunch?"

"No. In fact I'm going to the canteen right now. Do you want to come?"

"Maybe next time 'cause I'm done eating. And I didn't make the assignment for the next class."

"Is that so? Okay, next time will do! Promise?"

"Promise!"

Then they separated ways.

--

Back to the canteen…

"Hey, it's Kikumau-kun." Yuri whispered to Inui.

"He's already 88 back to normal, basing from the way he smiles, the way he walks and his gestures…" Inui murmured while scribbling (again) on his notebook. "A fast recovery indeed." Then he suddenly asks Yuri something. "Why was Reiko-chan asking about Eiji's condition?"

Yuri was startled. "When did you it?! When?! Answer me!!"

"I can't tell you the details—I thought that I heard it wrongly, but it seems like it's true, because of your reaction that is..."

"Dude… It's a very (20x) bad habit! Bad boy Sadaharu! Tsk, tsk, tsk!

"Look who's talking! You too are niggling around!"

Yuri continued eating as if she didn't hear anything. "Were you talking to me?"

"Who else is in this table?! And I'm not yet crazy to talk with the air!"

"I really thought you were talking to the air…" she blurted a laugh and…you know what happens when you don't chew your food well…

"Water please!!" cough cough

"Here's some of my juice!"

"I'd rather die than drink that!"

"Okay…, die there."

"Pay my burial then!" cough cough

Afraid of paying Yuri's burial; afraid of being blamed if she dies; and afraid he can't sleep because Yuri's gonna haunt him each night for the rest of his life, Inui… gave her water. "I can't win against you that easily, can I?"

"There's even a possibility that you can never win against me!"

Inui ask a question out of the blue. "…Why do you care for Asuzumi-san that much?"

"…Because…she's…already like a sister to me…"

"Can I sit with you guys?" Inui and Yuri suddenly stopped and looked at the person who asked.

"Kikumaru-kun! Sure! Why not?"

"I might be disturbing you two."

Yuri blushed inwardly. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Hehe! Yuri-san! You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not! Quit it Kikumaru-kun!"

"I thought you were with Oishi." Inui interrupted.

"Umm, I just met him at the hallway just a little while ago. I asked him to come with me but he declined."

And Eiji started to eat.

"I heard that you were absent because of a tummy ache…" Yuri makes certain if she heard the right info.

"Yeah, I was. hehe."

"You know, you should watch what you're eating from now on!"

"I will. Thanks."

--

"So this is how the first year tennis prodigy practices…" This came to Reiko's mind while watching Ryoma practicing with the wall. Ryoma stopped for a second and looked at Reiko. "Is there something you want, sempai?"

"Nothing, nothing! I was just walking around and I saw you here, so I decided to watch."

"I'm sorry, I must be disturbing your practice. Carry on…" she tries to exit.

"Chottou sempai!"

"Eh?"

"You play tennis, right? What kind of player are you anyways?"

"I do…, I can say that…that… I'm a noob! Yeah, that's right!"

"She does look like one though." Ryoma thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"…"

"Okay , nevermind! See ya around, Echizen!" Then Reiko was out of sight and Ryoma continued his practice.

Eiji was already walking outside to get some fresh air.

"Jeez, are those two trying to piss me off? What's with them?"

+ flashback+

Yuri opened a topic. "Kikumaru-kun, have you thought of having a girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Eiji blushed.

"Who are you planning to court?"

"No…nobody!"

Inui started scanning his notebook. "According to what I've gathered, you have a crush on… Takahashi Naomi, a second year."

"Are you sure Inui?! OMG!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Umm…"

"You're having a misinterpretation! She's just my friend in the past!"

+end of flashback+

"Takahashi, Naomi…? Why…? Maybe…"

It was time for their paths to cross… Even they weren't ready for it, destiny had other plans for them. It may be heart-breaking, but it was their fate.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 CHAPTER 6

Those eyes paralyzed Reiko on her place. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't say the words she wanted him to hear. She simply didn't know what to do.

As her dejected tears flowed, the blood-haired tennis regular walk passed, not even saying a single word.

The wind blew hard trying to carry her tears away but her eyes just wouldn't stop; it just made her even colder.

"What the hell?!" Yuri shouted from the bushes where she and Inui concealed themselves. Yuri scampered to Reiko and slapped her left cheek with all her might. Inui wasn't able to stop her. All he could say was, "Why, Yuri-chan?". Reiko just fondled her red, swollen cheek and remained speechless.

Yuri just ignored Sadaharu. She attempted to slap the other cheek of Reiko but to Inui's swift reflex, he grabbed Yuri's hand and held it firm, and stopped her from doing it and he said to Yuri, "How could you do this when you know she's hurt…?" He said it with an angry tone.

Yuri looked at the Data Player with livid eyes straight at his thick-lens eyeglasses. "Do you understand this situation clearly? You seem to know everything, but you don't! You don't know! You, you will always have a miscalculation! So don't get in 'our' way!" she ripostes irately.

In his perturb, Inui released Yuri's hand from his clench. Yuri still glared at him even if he let go of her hand and after a few seconds she left.

What Yuri said earlier echoed in Inui's mind as he looked at Yuri walked away. "…Don't get in our way…?" he repeated. "I will always have a miscalculation, I'm human after all. I too make mistakes, I accept that."

"…Inui-sempai…" Reiko called out with a glum voice.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Inui replied with concern.

Reiko didn't answer the question, instead she said, "Nee-san did that because she want 'that' to be an alternative reason. She doesn't want to let anybody know it's because of Kikumaru-sempai. She's concern that people might say I'm too emotional and Eiji-sempai a jerk. She doesn't like that! That's why she let it appear that we had a dispute-- that it is her fault why I cried…" She looked at her sempai with a diminutive smile even though her tears kept on flowing.

Inui was gobsmacked hearing those words from Reiko. He again, wasn't able to gauge Yuri's way of thinking. A miscalculation…

"Sempai, you better chase her." Reiko suggested. "She told me once before, 'if Sadaharu hurts me, it will hurt twice.'" she said it with a Yuri-like voice. "I'll just walk to the infirmary on my own." she assures.

Inui looked at Reiko making certain that she's okay. Reiko just gave her sempai a pleasant smile that meant, "Hurry sempai!" Knowing what that smile meant, he hurriedly scurried away to run after the grievanced Yuri.

"Nee-san sure is very lucky to have a friend like Sadaharu-nii." she happily mumbles while wiping her tears away with her supple hands. Suddenly, someone spoke in front of her. "Here, use this instead." The ever-smiling tensai handed over a clean white handkerchief embroidered with some cherry blossoms.

"Fu…Fuji-sempai…! Ano…" Reiko took a step backward giving them enough distance between them. "This is…nothing." She refused to take the offered hankie. But the tensai insists her, took her hand and bestowed the handkerchief. And a thought came to Reiko's mind like a flash of lightning. "Fuji-sempai! A while ago—did you—were you there?!"

"Ah…" He's still saying it with a smile.

Reiko can't help but get nervous. She started to sweat. "OhMiGosH…! Nooo! Yuri-sempai will kill me! What will I do now?! I can finally see the end of me! huhu"

Fuji hushed his kohai with his convincing look; those blue, persuasive eyes can melt you, I tell you! "Just don't tell her I know something, okay?"

"Ha--hai!!"

"Good. That would be our little secret from now on. Now, let me take you to the clinic."

"Huh?!" Her mouth was wide open 'cause of shock. The tensai wants to take her there? Char…!

Fuji walked a little ahead of Reiko. "Com'on what're you waiting for? Let's go!"

Reiko just couldn't refuse this one of a million chances to be with the famous tensai.

On the other hand, Inui was taking time looking for Yuri. He asked around seeking for clues where he may be able to find his 'friend'. He finally was tired of running around and thinking where she might be but there was still a place he wasn't able to look: the rooftop, one of Yuri's hatest places. He decided to go there and take his chances.

He arrived and opened the door. The last place he could think of… there he found her, standing, gazing at the azure sky of noon. He paused at the doorway looking at Yuri regretfully. Yuri didn't seem to mind who arrived, but she expected it was going to be 'him'.

The wind blew gently allowing Yuri's long, black silky hair to drift with it. The silence became deafening, little by little making the place melancholy.

Inui wants to come close to Yuri but something's impeding him to. Fear? Or was it shame? But he was able to collect some strength and does what he want. Yuri stood still even she knows that she's being approached by 'him'. She was still in the hostility's trance.

_He approached her slowly_. As the wind stopped blowing, Inui was already standing a few inches behind Yuri. "I'm sorry…" Inui broke the silence with these two simple words, yet he said them lowly.

"What? You're saying sorry? For what?!" she ostentatiously said at Inui without even facing him.

"…"

"Why don't you use those 'data skills' yours for reading people's minds rather than tennis!!" she turned to Inui, showing an ireful face, not noticing a tear dropped from her right eye.

"The 'Black Rose of Seigaku' dropped a tear?" he mockingly said.

"I did not!" she denied. Yuri tried to punch Inui direct on the face but Inui evade at once. He drew his face close to Yuri's, looked at her straight in the eye and again he said, "I'm sorry." He's obviously meant what he said.

Yuri blushed. "Keep your distance, Sadaharu!" then she pushed him back and turned to the other direction.

Even though Yuri turned to the other direction swiftly, Inui still noticed the small grin on her face and giving Inui an exultant feeling. That was the sign that he was forgiven. He then pats Yuri's head. "Thanks…"

"No matter…at least, you asked for forgiveness. I guess you know the reason now."

"Umm…"

"I thought you're a fast one. But I was wrong. I can't believe you didn't realize it in a snap. Hahaiz…"

"The way you're acting quite different today…" It was more like a shift to decrease the gloomy atmosphere.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the same a month ago… that means…"

"…"

"You have your 'it' today, don't you…?"

"NANI!!" Yuri yelled and again faced Inui. "It's none of business! You're not even a girl! The hell you care about it! What is it with you?! People experience mood swings, don't they? Why do you assert that 'I have' today?! What did you observed the other month anyways? What did I do back then?! Huh?! You're taking that data down too? When I'm having my mood swings? Am I important that you really have to take down informations about me?! _(feeler)…_" Yuri nag stridently and at the same time hasty likely you can hear her say, "Blah, blah, blah…" Well that's what Inui heard…

Finally, Yuri is out of breath after nagging. That was good for Inui. Everything has an end… "Let's go back to our classrooms…" Inui walk ahead.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me here! Hoi!" Yuri ran after Inui afraid of being left behind.

A few seconds after they closed the door to the rooftop, the bell rang as a sign that lunch was over.

At the busy classroom of Reiko, there was still time, the teacher still wasn't around. Reiko's female classmates gathered around her, curious what happened to her left cheek 'cause there was a bandage on it.

"Somebody told me that the vice-captain of the girls' tennis club did that! Is it true?" a girl started.

"…"

"Like they said, she's merciless!" another girl commented.

"You're wrong!! She not…"

"Eh? You don't think she's merciless? She did a physical offense and yet you say that she has mercy?"

"…"

"Putting that aside, somebody said that Fuji-sama took you to the clinic!"

"Ah… so?"

The girls squealed. "Gosh, Reiko, you're lucky!" "Ya, she's right!"

They were stopped because their teacher arrived. And thus they settled down and started their class.

Momoshiro whispered to his seatmate, "Yuri-sempai really did that?"

Without facing Momoshiro, Yuri just nod in affirmation.

And they continued their class.

At the class of the tensai, they are going to have an outdoor activity. They started walking outside their room. Fuji was given a chance to approach Yuri who was behind 'cause she was assigned to close the door. "Yuri-chan…"

"What is it Syuusuke? Is there something wrong?"

Fuji hands over a bar of chocolate and it is CADBURY, the Fruits and Nuts, one of Yuri's favorite brands of chocolate! (But she hates the Fruits and Nuts.) Yuri resists taking the yummy treat that she wasn't able to eat for a long time. She pretended that she didn't want it, she just said, "Huh…? What did you just eat this lunch? Or, did Inui let you drink his terrible juice?"

Fuji noticed her being hesitant, so he said with his usual smile, "I know you like this. You kept on saying, 'When can I buy Cadbury again…?' It so happens that bought some today. Hurry somebody might see us."

"Bu…bu…but…" She faced back to hide her blush away from her ehem and started to think. "Does he seriously want to give me that chocolate? Was I always saying that I want Cadbury? He's so thoughtful! But wait! Why at this time? Nothing happened, right? He could try giving it on Valentine's Day or something… Something's not right here! This is sure an abnormal happening in my life. Did someone rewrite my destiny? Doushite? Anyway, this is good! Nevermind who rewrite it! I have to thank for doing so. This is just so great! But I still hate Fruits and nuts!" She was holding her squeal and not try to embarrass herself in front of her ehem.

"Yuri-chan?" Fuji called out softly. Yuri's chain of thoughts was cut by his soft voice. She then turned to the Fuji's direction. "Don't you like this? Maybe you wanted the white chocolate…" He was about to frown.

"Okay, okay! I'll take it! Just don't erase that smile on your face! It's hard to draw that perfect smile back!"

Yuri didn't notice that she was kinda blackmailed in taking the chocolate. But what the heck… She got the chocolate alright, but that doesn't change the fact that she hates Fruits and Nuts. "Thanks, Syuusuke-kun!"

Fuji just smiled back.

"If I'll gain a pound, you're still one of the persons I'll blame!" She assures that.

"Hai, hai, you can blame me…" He's still smiling!

"Hey guys, why are you still here? Sensei's looking for the two of you!", one of their classmates called.

Yuri answered back, "Sorry for the wait! We'll be right there!" She drags Fuji when she ran towards the direction of her classmate, of course holding his hand.

Fuji's happy seeing himself dragged by Yuri. Wait! He's always happy! He's still smiling! In his mind… "She did that even though she knows her image will be stained. Such an admirable person… But there are still questions that are unanswered…"

The wind gusts again, cooling down the noon heat. Silence arose, the usual sound of the afternoon.

--


	7. Chapter 7

It is so tiring looking at the teachers' daunting faces, answering their arduous questions and tests, boring discussions and s CHAPTER 7: FORGET AND REMEMBER

"_There are times you like to forget painful memories, and there are times that you think you already did forgot them, that they're gone. But yet you can't avoid recalling them, how they leave scars on your heart, how they've made you feel grief. But even without you noticing, they made you a little stronger. Aren't you happy to have experience them?"_

It is so tiring looking at the teachers' daunting faces, answering their arduous questions and tests, boring discussions and sitting down soundlessly on the chairs. Just let the bell ring and students will be able to recover from their dreary classes. After the last minute of the last period was over, the bell finally rang! The students started to chatter, rejoicing 'cause it's a Friday, breaking the afternoon silence.

In class 3-6, the last period teacher extends her time to inform her class about their assignment and their long quiz for Monday. The teacher finished and went out. Like the other classes, their section chattered too.

While Yuri was putting her things in her bag, Fuji approaches her again. "Yuri-chan, I need that book that I lent you the other day."

"Huh? What book are you talking about? I don't remember you lent me one."

Fuji gave a rather depressed look because Yuri totally forgot about the book and he really needs that book for their book report. Yuri was alarmed by his reaction. "Wait! Ummm, what book…?" she stopped arranging her things and took a minute to think about what she forgot. "Now I remember!" she snapped her fingers. This relieved Fuji. "Finally she remembered. Why is she forgetting a lot of things lately?" Fuji thought.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" she kept on bowing as she says sorry. "It totally went out of my mind!" She looked at Fuji with watery eyes and again says sorry.

"It's okay. People sometimes fail to recall things at times."

"Could we just meet at the park's tennis courts tomorrow? I'll give it there." Yuri suggested.

Fuji didn't reply; he was still thinking of his reply. "Seems like you don't like my idea. Do you want me to go to your house and give it there?" Yuri gave another suggestion. "You must be busy, aren't you?"

"Ah, no. Going to the park will be fine. What time?"

"How about 9:30 in the morning? Will that be 'kay?"

"Sure. No problem. Please don't forget my book, okay? Ja, I'll be going ahead." Fuji took his bag and walk towards the door. Before he could take another step, Yuri put her things in her bag fast and called out to him. "Wait! Can I…walk with you? I know this is out of the blue--" She wasn't able to continue seeing Fuji's smile of affirmation. "You don't have to ask about that." Fuji responded.

They walk to the tennis courts for their afternoon practice. While they were passing through a silent, nobody-else-at corridor, Yuri was hallucinating she was in the middle of the church aisle wearing a wedding dress and bringing a bouquet of flowers, seeing Fuji at the end of the aisle in front of the altar. "This feels so great." Yuri thought while giving off a strange smile making Fuji confused. Suddenly, Fuji notices a banana peeling a few steps away from Yuri and she was most likely gonna step on it. Yuri didn't notice it. How will you notice anything if you're in your "love theater"?! "YU--", he tried to warn her; unfortunately it was too late, but fortunately he caught her in his arms. "You dazed off again. Is there anything troubling you?", Fuji asked worriedly. Yuri finally snapped out from her 'love theater'. "W—what happened?"

"You stepped on a banana peeling and you slipped." he explained.

"Ridiculous! Why would there be a--? Whaaaah!!" Her face turned entirely red, hurriedly stood up from her position and contort her face. "I think I owe you another one."

A loud evil laugh was then heard. "I never thought that you would be this clumsy, Black Rose!" Three women emerge from the shadows and started introducing themselves. Before they could even finish, Yuri walks away while saying, "I do not want to hear any of your crap. Good day."

"Wait!! If you don't want to hear about us, we will just proceed to your punishment for seducing 'our beloved' tensai, you witch!" the leader of the group exclaimed while pointing at Yuri.

"Punishment? Seducing… 'your beloved tensai'? You talk as if you own Syuusuke." she murmured, turned to them with a wrathful face that meant she's ready to send them to hell. "I see, you're members of his fans' club. I presume you're the ones who placed that banana peeling." She gave them an icy look that shivered Fuji's fans. "I dare you to punish me." The weather changed abruptly without any warning. The wind blew strongly and the sky turned dark giving more power to the angry Yuri.

Even they felt the string, negative aura, they caught courage and stabilize it. "Girls! Let's go!" Fuji's fans took their positions as they planned then, attack! Yuri just stood still; she doesn't really care, they started first. If she does any physical injuries, she could say it was just self-defense. But before they could do any harm, Fuji stood in the middle of their way and made them stop. "If she's a witch, why would I walk with her?" he asked politely.

"Be—because, ma—maybe, she place a concoction in your drink! Or even did a curse on you! You're being mani…" the president tried countering but it didn't work. "Even if it'll be the strongest kind, I think I won't be easily cursed." He said calmly. "You're like saying that I'm so weak; can't defend from anything."

"NO! Fuji-sama isn't defenseless or anything! That's not it!" the other member tries to defy. "WE WILL PROTECT FUJI-SAMA our motto. We were just afraid of something, unknown force will corrupt sama's mind!" (what a motto…)

"But what you did was still bad."

"We are deeply sorry, Fuji-sama! We will 'try' not doing this kind of 'bad' thing again!" (For them, what they did was for good of all Fuji fans.) They said in chorus, took a deep bow, turned and run away.

Fuji turned to Yuri and asks her if she's okay and obviously she was fine, the only thing that she regretted: she wasn't able to send them to hell. Damn fan girls. Putting the things that just happened aside, the classmates continued their 'not-interrupted' walk to the tennis courts. Yeah, walking peacefully side by side. But after walking three meters, a flying shoe hits Yuri's head form the back. "Is this bad weather caused by you again?" (It's not yet a very bad weather.) Reiko mockingly asked while looking outside the window as if she didn't throw the shoe. "You know you have the potential of sending them to hell but you still didn't do it. You are getting softer everyday. Isn't that nice? Good for you!" Rieko faced the two friends with a smile.

Yuri faces Reiko and throws the shoe back and hits the target: Reiko's face. "That plastic smile doesn't suit you, but having a shoe on your face is, well, good!" and she giggled.

"Your fashion sense is bad, isn't it?" The shoe fell from Reiko's face. "Can't believe you're this bad."

"Yuri-chan, did you actually aim for that?" Fuji asks his classmate.

"Yeah! I think my accuracy is getting better. And don't worry about it that much, I just returned that shoe to its rightful owner. Let's continue our walk. Don't mind her." She grabbed Fuji's arm and tries to drag him away from that place, away from Reiko. They stopped. "Yuri, I think she wants to walk with us." Fuji said while looking back at Reiko.

"Oh Syuusuke, can't you see she just want to spoil our quality time together?" Yuri thought looking at her crush.

"You think I want to spoil your quality time with him? You nuts?!"

"Reiko read my mind again! Am I that readable already?" Yuri mumbled.

"You forgot? You promised to go with me to meet the coach! Remember! I told you that I'd be in the tennis club. What an absent-minded vice captain! Fuji, do you want to be with an old person?"

"Don't listen to her Syuusuke!"

"Old hag!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiotic gecko!" Yuri said right in front of Rieko's face.

"Skinny lizard!"

Yuri and Reiko had another rumble in the middle of the hallway. They seem to be having fun. But knowing the consequences of being late might as well Fuji stop their fight. "Would the two of you like to drink Inui's juice? I'll ask him if he can make you a special one. I'll tell him right now."

The two immediately stopped their nonsense argue and said in chorus, "No!" reaching their hands and each holding Fuji's shoulders bringing him to a halt.

"You finally stop-- "

"Don't ever let me drink that guy's juice!" Reiko and Yuri speak again in unison.

"The two of you have a lot of similar things, don't you? Shall we start walking?" The two girls were speechless and let go Fuji. Fuji started to walk; the two just agreed to walk together and followed silently. As for the weather condition, well, it turned back to being clear. Caused by Yuri's powers? Neh. Must be global warming.

On their way, outside, only a few meters away from the tennis courts, they met Inui, already wearing his jersey, leaning under the tree, listing stuff on his notebook. He then notices his friends and greeted them a good afternoon. Only Fuji and Reiko mind to greet back. Yuri kept her distance from the three who are happily chatting; she didn't want to join in and still recalling what happened at the rooftop. "I didn't want him to yet know my real intentions were. If he knows the truth, it's possibly my fault. Afterall, I'm the one who dragged him along." these thoughts filled Yuri's mind.

Inui decided to ask about his notebook that Yuri borrowed. It seems that she forgot about returning it. Yuri just gave the same expression when Fuji asked her about the book lent by him. "Did I borrow a notebook from you?" She asks back innocently.

"Huh? Even that you forgot, sempai?! Tsk! Maybe you have memory gap or something. You should drink memory enhancers!" Reiko reacted.

"So what if I have?! Got a problem with that?" Yuri answered back angrily.

"It's not only memory gap, but you also suffer from high blood!"

"Okay, I surrender for now, but I'll have my time." She looks at Inui and asks, "Anyway Sadaharu, what notebook was it again?"

Inui didn't answer; he twisted his head a bit that made his glasses shine. He doesn't want the others to know what that notebook was. He hopes that Yuri will remember…

"Ah! Now I remember! It's that g--" Yuri wasn't able to finish her statement because Inui covered her mouth before she knew it. "Top Secret." He whispered to Yuri's ear then smacked her head for forgetting it was never-to-be-known notebook. "Ouch! Sorry for being forgetful and everything!" Yuri exclaimed. "I'll be meeting with Syuusuke tomorrow 'cause I have to return his book. Can you come so I can return you're notebook as well?"

"What time would that be?"

"It'll be 9:30 in the morning. How's that?"

"Make that eleven o'clock. I have some things that I have to take care early and I think it will take some time."

"But— Keh! You're so demanding! Now I'll have to wait one and a half hour! I will dissolve just because of waiting!" Yuri complained, and then looked at Inui's face. "And basing from that look on your face, it looks like I can't do anything about it since I'm the one who's at fault."

"Don't worry Yuri-chan, let's just meet at that time tomorrow then." Fuji tries to wheedle Yuri. "Eleven will be fine."

"Syuusuke, you're so considerate! Thank you!" Yuri runs towards Fuji and tries to hug him but Reiko's flying shoe stops Yuri from doing so. She loves throwing shoes, doesn't she?

"Don't let her harass you, Fuji-sempai!" Reiko warned.

"You're the one's harassing here, brat!" Yuri threw back the shoe. Reiko dodges it and hit Inui's hand instead, making the notebook Inui was holding fall. "Sa—sadaharu."

Inui looked at his notebook and picks it up. "For that, you'll pay for my lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"What?!" Yuri yelled in shock and at the same thought, "This is clearly his revenge for this lunch time. Did he plan this out? Despicable he is!" She can't say no after what she did. "Okay Sadaharu, I'll be the one to pay…"

"We'll be going now. See you, Yuri-chan, Asuzumi-san." Inui bade goodbye.

"Don't forget about my book and his notebook tomorrow." Fuji reminded. Then the two guys turned and started walking towards the tennis courts.

"Okay bye, tomorrow then." Yuri turned to the opposite direction.

When there was enough distance, thinking he already can't be heard, Fuji asks the Data Player, "Hey Inui, why do think Yuri-san's forgetting a lot of things lately? Did something happen?"

"She… 'has' today that's why…" Inui replied simply.

"That explains it! It really affects a lady's thinking, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it really does."

Even it was unlikely to be heard because of the distance, miraculously, by some impossible means, Yuri heard it as if it was shouted to her ears. Ultra sense of hearing! "Shut up you sadistic jerks! I can still hear you! And that thing is none of business!" Yuri roared.

Inui started to feel terrified. He shouldn't have said that. Was that suppose to be a secret? "I think it's time for us to run away. In that way we'll reach the tennis courts faster."

"Ah, okay, but she's already behind you." Fuji agrees…(?)

Inui slowly faces back and he…he saw a demon's face, fresh from hell! "Bye, bye!" Then he dashes away. "Can you destroy me later? We still have practice, you know?"

Yuri chases Inui around. "The more we'll be late. Buchou might get mad." Fuji sighed in exhaust watching them. Same goes for Reiko-chan. "What a childish nee-san she is." she thought.

Yuri got tired of chasing Inui and finally she decided to stop. What a relief. "Just wait Sadaharu! Let's go Reiko! Humph!" And they were back on their track.

As soon as the two girls were out of sight, everything went silent; the atmosphere of the to sadistic tennis players turned serious. They started to walk. The tensai starts the conversation. "They are really sisters, aren't they?"

"Someone told me they are. And I never saw Yuri give that much care."

"They have different fathers, I see."

"Possibly. Maybe that's why they keep their relationship a secret."

"Who told you they were?"

Inui just smiled. "You'll know soon." Then they heard Oishi found them and calls them to hurry up, so they did. They have to continue their conversation some other time; tomorrow perhaps?

On the other hand, Reiko was still teasing her…uh…sempai about tomorrow. "Neh, neh, which one will you pick? The data player or the tensai?"

"That head of yours needs to be formatted!"

Reiko did not hear a single thing. "I wonder how that date will turn out? I wonder if one of them will confess."

"What confession do you mean?! You mean—and it's not a date!" Yuri blushed thinking about it.

"But why they confess to a skinny lizard? Does she even have any good points? I can't see any reasons why they would like her. And she'll be dating two guys at the same time? Doesn't she know that she's already hurting them?" Reiko was talking to herself but she purposely let Yuri hear.

"Why you impudent little brat! Come here and let me tear you apart!"

"Hehe, the more you will lose points to them if your always a high-blooded monster."

They didn't even notice that they arrive at their destination. They were arguing too much. Good thing they didn't get lost.

Taking about how time flies! The club activities were finished in a blink of the eye. Okay, maybe they were long. The students went on their ways. It was time for them to have some extra fun, and take a short break from classes. The weekends are short, right? Hmm, about Reiko, she was got in the tennis club alright! She showed up some pretty nice moves. Remembering the tennis club, they finished a little later than the others. At the club house…

"Oi, Oishi what's that look on your face?" Taka-san asks concernly.

"Huh? No, no, this is nothing. Ja, I'll be going ahead." Oishi went out. While walking, he was still worried about Eiji. "Seeing Eiji awhile ago, he seems fine." He can't help worry. So he decides to go to the container where Eiji and him usually stay to wear off their worries.

As he arrives, he noticed Eiji was in top of it, looking at the setting sun. Eiji seems to be deeply thinking about something that he didn't notice Oishi was there. Oishi climbed up to the container and sits beside the Acrobatic Player. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Eiji replies, "There's something… a memory I forgot but now… I keep on remembering it, even though I hate it that much. Why can't I forget…?"

"It must be about someone who was important to you."

"It is."

Silence grew. It seems to be peaceful, to be watching the setting sun at the west with a close friend. At least it will give an easy feeling. The day has to end, but knowing there will be tomorrow, it's great, especially hoping it to be pleasant, enjoyable day. Waiting for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 CHAPTER 8: HER DECISSION

"_Tomorrow…will it be one of my wonderful days? Then, decide what you'll do to make it one of them."_

It's late Friday evening, 10:57. Yuri still can't decide what she'll wear for tomorrow. She almost emptied two of her closets and the clothes are scattered all around her room. Tired and annoyed, she threw herself on her bed, thinking why she's making a problem out of choosing what to wear. She looked at her watch and realized that it was late. She felt that her eyes were getting heavy and yawned. She stood up and decided to start picking up the strewn clothes. In the middle of her clean-up session, her grandmama, Sai, whom she's currently living with, knocked at her bedroom door and asked for permission to come in. Yuri authorized her entry. Her grandma got in, bringing with her a glass of milk and asked her granddaughter if everything's okay.

"Good evening, baa-san, nothing to worry here." Yuri placed the clothes on top of her bed and accepted the glass of milk. "Thanks for this. Is there something else you came here for?" she then put the glass of milk on her desk.

Her grandmother drew herself towards the bed, looked at the clothes on top of it and chuckled. "You have a date tomorrow, don't you? With whom?"

"What are you talking about?! You consider a date important? Whatever. If I knew I'd have a date, I would have bought a new set of clothes. And I wouldn't be dating just any kind of guy. Actually, I haven't really decided whom I like to be with. The guys who courted me before were never on my list. The great thing is, I even thought that it won't probably be considered a date. I'll still be with the famous tennis genius of Seigaku!" she said proudly then she remembered something, I mean somebody. "Gah! I almost forgot about Sadaharu! Why did I forget to return his notebook? If I hadn't, Fuji and I would—it would have been a date!" As the feeling of anguish got stronger, Yuri became nosier, nagging of whatever, trying to anticipate the future.

Already immune to Yuri who nags a lot, baa-san let most of Yuri's speech pass to her other ear and instead, she occupied herself with the clothes that she wants to let her grandchild wear.

Ignored, Yuri shouted to her grandma, "Baa-san! Are you listening to me?" She paused for a sigh. "And what is it with you sorting my clothes? I'll arrange them myself. If there's nothing else, go now."

"I have no plans of arranging this mess. What do you think of me? A maid?"

"That's not what I said! You…you didn't listen carefully!"

Yeah she's right, granny didn't listen. Or maybe it's hearing problems caused by old age? Not minding Yuri's last lines, she faced Yuri and held up a white mini skirt and exclaimed, "I want you to wear this tomorrow!"

"I thought you just came here to give me a glass of milk! And you suddenly decided to choose what I'll wear?! Of all the—why a mini skirt?!" Yuri replied angrily.

"No excuses. If you don't wear this I'll torture '_them'_ to their deaths!" she blackmailed for a reply.

"Isn't that too much?" Yuri asked. "A grandmother who has white hair, a lost tooth, lots of wrinkles, deteriorated senses, not to mention the hearing sense, got osteoporosis, arthritis, has an idea of what youngsters wear nowadays? How old are you anyway?"

"Now that's what I call too much. Even though I'm old, I still am knowledgeable of 'youngsters' nowadays wear. Now, wear this tomorrow or else you won't be able to set foot in this mansion again!" She overpowered her granddaughter. Yuri couldn't do anything but sob. "You win grandma." Yuri said her defeat in a rather refusing tone holding the mini skirt with hands trembling in anger.

After hearing Yuri admit her defeat, grandma walked to the door and opened it. "Wear that with the black dress shirt I bought you last Thursday, okay? You know what day tomorrow is."

"Umm…Okay, okay! Just, just go already."

"Oh yeah, one more thing. If you sleep very late tonight, you'll be late for your violin lessons tomorrow morning that's for sure. So hurry up and clean up this mess."

"What violin lessons…?"

"Because of the date tomorrow, you forgot about your violin lessons. What did that boyfriend of yours let you drink, huh?! Sheez!" Shuuko complains. She then said good night to her granddaughter and shut the door close.

Yuri went back to cleaning her room. After cleaning, she took a picture from her study table and looked at it and thought, "It's father's death anniversary tomorrow. That I haven't forgotten. I haven't."

Suddenly her cellphone beeped. Yuri got a hold of it, flipped it open and reads the message from Reiko. It says: "I knw ur stiL up cuz it always takes u a long tym to chuz wat uL wer, espciaLy wen toms ur date wid d 2 regulars. Ehem2x! Gud Luck sis! Dnt snd dem 2 heL, K? Nighty-night!" (text style)

Yuri just kept on twitching while saying, "She still has the energy to tease at this time of night? Does she want me to show up at her house and give her a lesson?"

At the Asuzumi's mansion, Rieko lying down on her bed received startling waves from Yuri and made her shiver. She'll not be surprise if her sister will pop at their mansion anyways. That's her usual doing—popping out of nowhere. "I bet she's already planning on how she'll torture me."

Not yet sleepy, Reiko turned on her mp4 and listens to a certain classical music. She keeps on thinking if whether or not she will go to _'his'_ grave. Will she give in to her mother's request? Or feel the wrath of her father? "Do I really have to decide? For now, I'll wait for Naomi-san's reply. Hopefully she will…"

An hour has passed and Reiko's now asleep. She didn't mind her cellphone beeped. The message was from Naomi, which she was waiting for. But nothing can be done since she's already fast asleep. She can read it tomorrow anyways.

--

The day has finally come! It's now Saturday! The sun is shining brightly, the birds are chirping happily, and the clouds are evenly distributed in the blue sky. Looks like nothing can go wrong this day.

Yuri woke up early this morning. It's 6:15 and she's all ready to leave for her early violin lessons that she almost forgot last night. Like her grandmother ordered, she wore the white mini skirt and the black dress shirt, with her hair pony tailed. As soon as she was finished dressing up, she dashed to the front door. "Yuri-sama! Your breakfast!" their maid shouted.

While Yuri was running, she suddenly thought, "I feel so light and yet, why am I running so slowly today? Humm… is there something I forgot to bring?" She finally reached the first gate and realized why she was running slowly—she was wearing high heels! "I know I put on my rubber shoes… Why am I wearing these again?"

After two minutes, a black limousine, obviously owned by her grandmother, showed up and stopped beside Yuri. The window opened. Yuri faced and looked; She saw her grandma with a very angry face. "You left your bag and violin, you idiot!" Sai shouted at her granddaughter. "Violin lessons without a violin?! How do you call that?"

"So that was it! No wonder I felt so ethereal!" Yuri said like it was no big deal forgetting the bag and the violin. "Can you hand them over?"

"Are you telling me you will run 6.7 kilometers wearing that kind of outfit? You nuts? Get in now!", grandmother commanded.

"Hai—sorry for my stupidity! _(I thought the distance was 5.46 kilometers.)_" Yuri bowed and as ordered, she got in the limousine.

--

And after a couple of minutes, they have arrived at their destination—Hyotei Gakuen. Yuri was about to get out but she suddenly stopped, hearing her grandmother's voice saying, "Are you sure you don't want to go home at the mansion tonight?"

This worried statement drew a distorted smile on Yuri's face. "I've already decided.", she replied looking at her grandma with unambiguous eyes. "And oh yeah, thanks for this pair of doll shoes."

"Well, I knew those high heels will just slow you down. _I will just feel sorry for that pair if they can't be used anymore…_ Just don't forget everything that I've instructed you."

"Sure thing."

The driver opened the door for Yuri. She jumps off the limousine, not forgetting her bag and violin. The driver closes the car's door and departs immediately—he doesn't want to be scolded again. Yuri watched the car whoosh through the street. When the car was out of sight, she turned about to the school and started walking towards it. She walked through the gates without questions from the security. Looking ahead, she saw the blue-haired tennis regular, wearing a light green polo shirt and black pants, leaning under the tree, with crossed arms and seemingly looking at her with appeal. A few more steps— He got up from his position and greeted Yuri a good morning with a pleasant smile.

"Is that how you greet other people 'good morning'? That's not how you greeted me the last time we've met.", she replied with an I-can't-believe-it, emotionless tone. "I still remembered that time you pushed me to the wall because you wanted to— So today is a _harmless_ greeting? Why?", she continued.

"_That was for fun…_I just wanted it to be different today. That's it." Oshitari replied.

Yuri glared at him with the translation: "The hell I believe you! So, what are your evil plans for me today, huh? Or are you starting to be one of Atobe's puppets, and carrying his orders; that he commanded you to greet me like this?!"

Being with her for a year, he learned how to translate that kind of look; of course he knew what it meant. Oshitari became irritated by the look that he covered Yuri's eyes with his left hand. "Isn't that enough for a reason?" he inquired.

Yuri moved his hand away from her eyes and angrily answered, "No!"

He paused; he decided to redirect the topic. "Let me carry your violin."

"Another virtuous act done by Yuushi?!" Yuri said with a doubtful voice and a shocked expression. "Wha—(_He doesn't do this kind of stuff especially to me! Maybe now he is really controlled by that guy who appears with roses!_)?!" she was petrified because of shock. Actually, she doesn't want Oshitari to be Atobe's puppet.

As a fast reaction, he then grabbed Yuri's violin, poked her forehead and started to walk. Yuri recovered. "Why do want to carry my violin that badly?!", she yelled.

"I just want you to wear that cute backpack of yours properly."

"Is that even a reason?!", she shouted to cover her blush.

"We're going to be late. So hurry up.", he commanded.

"What's up with you today?" She walked until they were walking side by side. Oshitari didn't bother to reply.

As they were walking, the tensai of Hyotei stole a few glances at Yuri. She was awfully quiet and the reason was clear for him. He decided to pretend that he didn't know, so he began a conversation. "Your face sure is gloomier than usual.", he said without looking at Yuri's face.

Yuri took a halt. "Is that so?", she said while giving a pitiable look. "Does it bother you, Yuushi?", she continued.

"Yes, it does." Oshitari answered simply.

She continued to walk. "Then don't be. Just imagine I am invisible like the air."

"The air can still be felt, _baka. _That's why it can't be ignorned.", he countered.

"Right…okay, maybe my reasoning isn't working…"

At once, Oshitari took his cellphone out and texted—"What are you doing?" Yuri yelled.

After he has done using his cellphone, he placed it back to his pocket. "I texted Shishido. He has the right to know." He answered with a demonic smile.

"If you do that—gah! _He probably won't get worried_. Who asked you to send him a message? Just as I suspected, that 'good morning' of your comes with a price!"

"Nothing's free today, right?"

After Yuushi's reply to Yuri, his cellphone beeped. "Oh he replied. That's unusual for him too."

Yuri just kept her mouth shut; she wanted to know what Shishido's reply would be and she doesn't want Oshitari see that she wants to know. Oshitari took his cellphone out from his pocket, flipped it open and read the message. Yuri, on the other hand, gulped in excitement—excited to hear what her companion would say. Oshitari noticed Yuri and again decided to pretend not to know. Why wouldn't he? He just loves the face of Yuri in that kind of way. He closed his phone and smiled. Yuri was annoyed for Oshitari didn't share the message that she gave him a powerless punch that the blue-haired tensai ignored. "Let's not have our violin lessons today." Oshitari suddenly said while looking at his cellphone.

"Why?! Huh? You decide that fast?!"

"Of course. That won't be a problem for our teacher. She probably will be happy since she doesn't have to work and we're the ones paying her. Don't worry, if she questions, I'll be the one to make excuses. And besides I'll do this because this is a favor…"

"Wait! Should we ask permission from—Who are you and what've you done to the real Oshitari, Yuushi?!"

Oshitari grabbed Yuri's right hand and forcefully drag her to the direction where he was going. (He sorta eloped her… It seems that way, doesn't it?)

--

It was already 7:11 in the morning. Reiko's still in bed for she has ignored the alarm but she is half awake, rubbing her eyes to get a clearer vision. She turned to the other side of her bed and saw her phone. She grabbed it and noticed the message. When she read the message, she suddenly jumped from her bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. Obviously the message was from Naomi, which she was unable to read last night. They have to meet at eight and the place where they will meet is far from her home. Now, Reiko has to hurry if she doesn't want her friend to be waiting for her. _Finally, the sign she was waiting for came_.

--

Time passed; it was already 9:55 in the morning. At the garden behind the hotel building of the Oshitari group…

"Stay away from me Keigo!! What do you think of me? Cheap? Just because you're the one who paid for my drink, you can already have a date with me?! That's ILLOGICAL!!" Yuri shouted while running away from the tennis club captain of Hyoutei, Atobe, Keigo, who was wearing his swimming trunks because he was suppose to swim in the swimming pool until he saw Yuri.

"You're making me loose my—tsk!" Tired, Atobe stopped from running. "Kabaji, grab her!" Hyotei's captain commanded.

"_Usu_." Atobe's puppet, Kabaji, Munehiro affirmed and he immediately carried out the order. Unfortunately, Yuri was caught in the arms of the puppet and was struggling to break free.

Atobe moved closer and slipped his right hand through Yuri's hair and to her left cheek. "You look very beautiful in that swim suit, that's why I can't resist. You don't like a formal date with me, right? I could always rent a room here. Would you like that?" he asked.

"That… won't make my answer different…" she replied. Atobe just smiled in amusement. After a few seconds staring at each other, without Atobe's orders, Kabaji let go of Yuri and fell on the ground.

"Kabaji…?" Atobe said in a low voice.

"You really want me mad, huh, Keigo-kun?"

_Oh, what a scary face the captain has seen. _Yuri started to attack. Luckily, Atobe evaded the first two kicks, but for the next attacks, a slap on the face and a strong punch on the stomach, he wasn't able to dodge. They made him fell on the ground too and yet he was still smiling knowing that one of the girl he likes was this powerful; he couldn't say anything but smile. Yuri took a towel and covered it around her. She looked at Atobe for a moment and walked pass him with a frown. _The other people who had watched what happened clapped._

After changing back to her clothes, Yuri sat on the lobby lounge to rest and at the same time waiting for Oshitari. She closed her eyes. Not for long, Oshitari found her and sat down beside her. "Sorry if I left you back there. I was called out for some important matters.", he spoke.

"It's alright. But why did you bring me to a place where Atobe's at?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't bring you here."

"Right." Yuri opened her eyes, stood up,grabbed her stuffs and turned her back at Oshitari. "Oh yeah, I left him lying near the pool." It was followed by a pause. "Thanks for the breakfast. I must get going.", she continued.

"Will I let someone drive you to your destination?" Oshitari offered.

"No thanks. I'll just get a taxi. Ja!", she bade goodbye and went out the building. She then was out of sight.

"She left… I wanted more fun…" Atobe said from behind, leaning on the sofa already have changed his clothes. "Too bad we can't go to her father's grave today."

"Ah…"

"By the way, you're courting her, aren't you? Even though you know their—" Atobe said mischievously.

"Why are you doing the same then?" Oshitari answered back.

"You should know since you're smart."

"I never knew you could be this greedy, Atobe."

"We still have a chance, right? Since it isn't confirmed." Atobe reminded.

--

"I'm finally here. It's still thirteen minutes to eleven, might as while practice a little." Yuri arrived at the meeting place: at the park, bottom, street tennis place on third street. While waiting for them, she sat down on the staircase and started playing her violin. She played one of her favorite animè song, "_Myself"_.

From the top of the stairs, the melody caught the attention of the Seigaku tensai, Fuji, who came ealier. When he looked down, he saw that it was his classmate who was playing it. He waited until Yuri finished the song. After it was over, he called out to his classmate.

Yuri looked up and stood. "Oh hi, Syuusuke. You sure are early."

"I played with my brother here earlier." Fuji said while taking some steps down. "Why did you play a poignant song?"

"…Because I have already considered this day a sad one." Yuri replied.

--

_A/n: Sorry for the late update… Hope this one's good… bow_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9: **_**AOZORA NO SHITA**_

_"The song that you taught me will always remind me of you. I __**can**__ let go of you but I will not forget you."_

Sitting on a bench, Reiko was loosing her composure after waiting for Naomi for about two and a half hours at their meeting place. She held her knees with hands trembling in anger, and looked at the little children playing with her eyes smoldering.

"I can't believe she's letting me wait this long," she grumbled to suppress the anger.

With her patience reaching its limit, she couldn't wait any longer, so she stood and grabbed her bag.

She was about to leave when a familiar voice from behind halted her. "You're leaving?"

Reiko slowly turned to the person who just spoke. It was _her_, dressed simply in her hazel-colored short-hair ponytail—Takahashi Naomi, Reiko's _former_ best friend. Naomi sat down on the bench, and Reiko looked at her silently.

"You should sit down as well," Naomi said without looking at her. Reiko took her seat, and they were sitting side by side with a meter-long space between them.

Naomi looked up at the sky and started, "Thanks for the friendly intention but—no thanks. It's been three years and I guess I feel much lighter this way." Reiko didn't dare to talk yet. "And besides, you've got lots of 'people' now, right? I'm not needed. Everything's at ease, _schoolmate_. "

"_Yuki_ must have bothered you a lot since you agreed to come. I think I've asked too much about you," Reiko replied in a rather insolent way. Naomi didn't reply. "Who are you referring to as 'people'? I should be the one telling you that statement. I'm happy for you since you are feeling lighter now, but I pity myself for not being able to. I pity myself since I'm still unhappy, carrying _that_ burden."

Naomi just kept her mouth shut, knowing that her former best friend still had something to say.

There was a minute's silence before Reiko started to talk again. "Nee-san said to let go of the balloon. Unfortunately, I still can't. I'm sorry."

"I still believe that you can let go. Time can help you."

"It's hard to let go of something beautiful—something that had given you joy, don't you think so?"

"True," Naomi affirmed. "I think I've already said what I feel in that letter and you're finished talking to me now, so I might as well leave." Naomi stood, prepared to leave.

"You _two_ shouldn't have considered me as a best friend," Reiko said in a low voice as if talking to herself.

Naomi definitely heard this, but she pretended not to, and didn't turn around. "By the way, happy birthday. I didn't buy you any gifts because I didn't have enough money. See you around at school." Naomi left.

Reiko watched her walk farther and farther away until she was out of sight, then burst into tears. "I can't hold my tears any longer! Dammit! Some birthday this is…! " She wiped her tears away but her lacrimal glands wouldn't stop producing more, so she stopped and looked up at the blue sky instead.

"_Mae wo muitereba mata aemusu ka?" _Reiko whispered.

Everything happened beneath the blue sky. The wind blew hard, cooling off the heat, and some leaves flew. It was 11:30 in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Asuzumi-san? What happened?" the Seigaku player with porcupine-like hair asked and immediately offered a white hankie. "Was that Takahashi-san from the other class?"

The lass accepted the hankie and simply nodded.

Chapter 10: **THE UNVEILING**

_"The truth shall set you free."_

"You don't know what else will happen to you today. I know something good could still happen."

Yuri simply looked at her classmate with dejected eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't think positively now."

"It's okay," Fuji responded. "I'm not forcing you to do so."

"Good!" The Black Rose then looked away. "All we have to do is wait for Sadaharu. Any requests?" She positioned herself, ready to play.

"Nope. Play whatever you wish."

"Okay," she agreed, and started playing. The tensai was awed by her violin skills. The only thing that bothered him was that the piece didn't seem to match Yuri's current emotion.

The data player arrived and asked Fuji from behind, "Eh? Bach's Violin Concerto?" Upon hearing Inui's voice, Yuri played a wrong note and eventually stopped.

"Not again… I can't believe I can't do it perfectly," she murmured, then turned to her friends with a smile. "I won't finish it, okay?"

The two lads just nodded even though they wanted her to finish the piece.

"Wait for a moment." Yuri put her violin back into the case. "I'll just return the things I borrowed after we eat lunch. Now, where do you guys want to eat?"

"Are you sure you want to treat us to lunch?" Inui doubtingly asked.

"Yes," the violin player replied simply. "So, where would you like to eat?"

"Is it okay if you choose for us?" the tensai asked humbly.

"If you say so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tensai and the data player found themselves in a fancy, luxurious restaurant. Their faces were filled with astonishment; they couldn't believe that they were really in one of the famous restaurants in the region. The three were seated at a round table waiting to be served.

"Since when did the service here become slow?" Yuri sounded irritated, wanting the staff to hear her comment. Immediately, a waiter gave each of them a menu.

"May I take your order, sirs, ma'am…?" he asked with a trembling voice.

The waiter left right after taking their orders since he too didn't want to stay with them any longer—being with the owner's vexed granddaughter.

The Black Rose glanced at her companions' faces. "Is this place okay? From the looks of your faces… We could transfer to another restaurant if you'd like."

The two right away shook their heads in disagreement. "Really, this place is fine."

Inui pointed out, "The thing is—don't you think eating here is costly?"

"Yeah, I think it's costly here…" the tensai added.

Yuri sighed. "You shouldn't be worrying about that. And besides, I'm the one paying the bill, right?"

"But—" they chorused.

"Do you think I'll come here without enough money, huh?" she confidently bragged. "Moreover, we own this place."

The lads weren't able to answer, and looked somewhat ashamed. The young lass looked at both of her friends more closely.

"I should have taken you to a boutique before we came here," she said. "The people here seem to be questioning why you're wearing those. But you wouldn't like that, neh?" Then she chuckled.

Before either of them could answer, the food arrived.

"Let's dig in!" the hungry girl exclaimed, and they started eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they ate, Yuri invited both guys to go with her to a flower shop. Of course, they could have disagreed since they got what they came for, but their friend's gestures showed that she wanted their company. She probably didn't want to be lonely, especially that day, and they couldn't just leave her alone. When they reached the shop, Yuri let the guys wait for her outside as she bought a bouquet of dark crimson roses.

"You're mourning," Inui intelligently uttered. "That's the meaning of those roses, right?"

"Yup, that's right," the violin player replied to her companion. "I guess you now know where I'm going next. It's my father's death anniversary today. Do you guys want to come to the cemetery with me? And I guess you want to question me about a few things." Then she smiled unnaturally.

Annoyed, Inui pinched both of Yuri's cheeks. "Stupid smile—I won't let go unless you make that forced smile disappear."

The girl started to talk but unfortunately, the words were slurred and cannot be understood. Her eyes turned a bit watery, asking him to let go.

With his usual smile, Fuji said to her, "Why didn't you just tell us you wanted some company? You know we'll understand."

"You sure can be an idiot," the data player complained as he released Yuri's cheeks and smacked her head slightly. When he pinched her he noticed that she was kinda hot. He made certain by placing his right hand over her forehead and his left on his forehead. "You're a bit hot. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not!" the Black Rose retorted, grabbed the Inui's right hand, and forced it to let go of her.

"Let me see." Fuji placed his hand over his friend's forehead. "Yes, you are." He turned to his teammate and asked if he had something to lower a fever.

"We could make a juice," the data player suggested.

"No thanks!" Yuri blurted out. "This is just a slight fever and it isn't serious! I can die just from drinking his juice! I don't want that!"

"_Why don't we make her drink your juice when she fells asleep or something?" "How can we do that?" _The two sadists started making plans and imagining the possible faces their friend might make…

They were enjoying themselves, which made Yuri raise her hand, ready to pound them. "Why are you guys so…"

"Say it—that you want us to come with you," Inui ordered her seriously. "Is it that hard to tell us that?"

Dumbfounded, she too was wondering why she couldn't ask them directly. _I wonder why… _Why couldn't she, even though they have been friends for some time now?

Yuri sighed and slightly hit her forehead while apologizing, "Sorry, I think I've become stupid…"

"I think we should let her drink your juice, Inui."

The data player nodded and started searching in his bag for something. "I think I still have some juice left here in my bag…" He found the container filled with his horrifying juice, colored green and somewhat orange, and started pouring it into a cup. "Saa, Yuri-chan, have a drink. If you don't like this, just say it."

"Can you two come with me even for a while?! I want you to come with me!" The violin player's face was all red. She finally said it, and they were happy for her. "There you go! I said it! Happy now?!"

_Cute._ Inui turned away to hide his blush and smile.

The tensai on the other hand couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't know you can also be cute, Yuri-san."

"Stop torturing me…please," Yuri begged.

"We're not," Fuji replied. "Can you lead us where?"

"You mean… you'll come?"

"Yuri, you were right, I guess you've really become stupid," Inui inserted. "Eighty-eight percent because it's your father's death anniversary, seven percent because Fuji's here, and five percent you're expecting somebody. Correct?"

A flying shoe hit the data player's head, making him fall to the ground. "Yes, you're right, I think." The girl approached Inui to pick up her shoe and give him a helping hand. "Let's go. Where do you want me to start?" she said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way, Yuri started to narrate after Inui asked a question. _"Who is Asuzumi-san to you?"_

_First of all, Reiko's my half-sister. We have the same mom but different dads. Awful._

**Sigh.**

**I was kinda in a hurry in making this chapter, so I think this isn't what I call **_**quality**_** work. I had a hard time in describing what I want you guys to see…I mean imagine, especially the part in the restaurant. **_**I have never been in a luxurious restaurant…huhu…**_** There was suppose to be a lot of describing to do, but I felt lazy in doing it.**

**About Inui being OOC…I think I was thinking too much on bestfriends' thingies… I can't help it. **_**That's is because I…miss my BEST!!!**_

**Anyways…**

**Sorry for the late update. There were inevitable obstructions. I'll do better in the next chap and story.**

**Thanks. **

**Whoever's reading this, please, don't forget to submit a review/s. I need it/them. Write me a PM if needed…**

**---**

_**What am I going to do with Yuri? Any suggestions…?**_


	11. Chapter 11

On their way, Inui asked, "Who is Asuzumi-san to you?"

Yuri didn't answer her friend's query but decided to narrate _all_ that had happened so that they would not have a hard time putting the events in order. Furthermore, she knew that giving information piece by piece led to misunderstandings, which she doesn't want, does she?

"First of all, Reiko's my half-sister. We have the same mom but different dads. Awful. I definitely hate it. But, I can't seem to hate her completely. It happened approximately, three and a half years ago…"

Chapter 11: **THEIR PAST**

_"It's good to share your thoughts; it makes you feel lighter. That's great, isn't it? Just don't overdo it though… It's bad to overdo things. I bet you know that."_

* * *

Yuri continued her story.

_It was late stormy night, and I was in bed, but not asleep._

_That was when I heard one of our maids outside my door saying to another, 'Madam has already arrived.'_

_I then sat up in bed, giving what I just heard a second thought._ Maybe I heard it wrong. _After a few seconds, my older brother knocked twice on my door before opening it._

"_I guess the hustle outside woke you up, neh?" he asked with his usual smile as he walked towards my bed. "Do you want to go down and see?" I agreed and took hold of his left hand, and we went down together. _

_It was raining really hard outside by the time my mother arrived at our mansion. Every time the lightning struck and the thunder roared, I instantly hugged my brother tightly. When I caught sight of my mother in front of the main door from the second floor of our mansion, I was overjoyed. I couldn't help it since I hadn't been able to see her for a couple of days because she hadn't come home. Even though I was overjoyed, I didn't react immediately. I first looked at my brother to see what would be his reaction—I was planning to simply imitate it. To my surprise, he was not wearing his usual gentle smile, but his serious face with eyes showing a slight feeling of contempt._

Should I…imitate it?_ My brother turned and looked at me to see why I didn't hug him when it thundered. He saw my baffled face and inwardly laughed at it._ I might had ruminated so much on my brother's reaction that I hadn't able to notice the roar. _I snapped out of my confusion and saw him chuckling, probably because of me. I tried to give him a punch on the stomach, but he swiftly blocked my attack with both hands without any difficulty._

"_Nice. You certainly are practicing what you've learned in your karate lessons," he praised, patting my head at the same time. "At least that was better than throwing shoes at your opponent."_

_I just smiled and twitched as I took it as an insult._ He still reminded me about throwing shoes. _That's right, it was my brother who_ forced _me to learn karate._

_He once told me, "Don't tell me you're just gonna throw shoes at a rapist when he comes! Do you think that will be enough?! So, you should take on karate!"_

_I, being so young back then, innocently answered, "Hai!" That couldn't be helped since I was only four! I didn't even know what a rapist was. But anyways, it came in useful, especially when some _bullies_ tried to take my snack. Heh. I sure kicked their asses well and sent them back to their homes with their tails behind their legs. I really became violent. Putting that aside…_

"Now let's greet Okasan…" He took the lead, and I just followed.

_While I was walking down the stairs, I noticed our servants were not assisting my mother, who was, I think, wet from the rain. They formed a line a few steps behind my mother, and were looking down at their feet._

_I ran down the stairs, and yelled at the servants, "Idiots! Can't you see—" I paused when I saw a girl who seemed to be a little younger than I, peeping from behind my mother. Her cobalt-blue eyes were pitiable… She seemed to be afraid of the people in front of her—my father and my grandma who looked serious as well. I turned to my father and asked him rather rudely, "Who the heck is this girl?"_

"_She's your sister dear," my grandmother replied my query which was supposed to be for my father, and smirked._

"_Is it true, Otosama?" my brother inquired calmly._

_My father looked down at me, and I looked at him as well, waiting for an answer because I didn't want to believe my grandma. He smiled—but I could feel that he was sad, poignant. _Why?

"_She is," he answered my brother and me as well. "Please treat her well, okay?"_

_We nodded in affirmation. We couldn't complain after all._

_Then, my brother and I greeted my mother in chorus, "Welcome back home." _

"_Yukito, Yuri, take your sister with you," my father commanded. "Have her take a bath, change her clothes, and sleep in the room she chooses."_

_We obeyed. She was hardheaded; nevertheless, we were able to coax her to come with us. That was probably thanks to my brother's _pleasing personality. _We began to walk, with the girl known to be my sister holding my brother's left hand. Honestly, I felt a little jealous. I wasn't quite sure why…but it wasn't important. Besides, she was piteous—she had visible bruises and most likely had more underneath her clothes; her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wet and partly torn. She looked almost like a beggar._

_I glanced back and saw my father hugging my mom who was currently crying. My grandma was somewhat vexed and walked away from the scene. Shrugging, I continued on my tracks._

_+-+_

_I was left with my sister in one of our bathrooms since my brother instructed me to help her take a bath. Duh. Of course I knew why._

_She was already sitting blankly in the tub of water, and I was thinking about how she could be my sister, but didn't want her to know about it._

"_Sorry, I think I'll become a nuisance in this home as well," she broke the silence with her subdued voice then submerged her mouth into the water._

_I widen my eyes, "W—How sure are you?"_

_She rose up from the water and looked at me, as if in a trance… "That's_ _what_ my father _told me—that I'm a nuisance everywhere I go; I can't escape it. It's a curse."_

_I hugged her. I didn't know if it was because I pitied her or because of sisterly love. I just did. But I finally got the picture. I knew my father couldn't do such things—things that could hurt a kid - and concluded that she was definitely a child of another man._

_I got angry. I—"_

---

"Yuri!"

The violin player stopped, and Inui pulled her away by her left arm so she would not fall down the uncovered manhole.

"Man, you had to stop me" Yuri blurted angrily. "I was getting to the good part! Why did you stop me anyways?" Neither of them replied. The data collector sighed while the tensai pointed at the open manhole with a smile. She looked where Fuji was pointing, then gazed back at them and said, "Oh, thanks."

"No problem," the bespectacled teen answered as he let loose of his friend's arm. "But you don't—"

"You don't have to read your diary, Yuri-chan," the brown-haired boy inserted. "You know it's not a good practice reading while you're walking."

"I can't believe you were still reading even after you tripped three times already. Good thing you didn't get that much dirty," the data player added. "We should have let you fall into that manhole to teach you a lesson."

"Why didn't you? I know the two of you wanted to see me fall down there." She once again smiled unnaturally.

"There you go again," the tensai complained, pinching both Yuri's cheeks. He wanted to try it too; it seemed fun when his teammate did it just awhile back. "Let's see how far they can stretch."

"Fffine…ffine…just…Aa…choo!!" the Black Rose sneezed.

Fuji let go of her cheek.

"I hope you have a strong immune system."

"What does that mean? So, you're saying your sickly-ness infect other people—wait! I thought the girl's fukubuchou never gets sick and doesn't have any transmittable sickness. Is that even—" The data player then grinned.

While Inui was blabbering, Yuri dragged his teammate away. "Let's go Syuusuke."

"I'll spread some rumors that you're trying to MOLEST the tensai. I'll tell them that you tricked him into a dark corner and tried to do a REVOLUTION, a MIRACLE." Surely, Inui didn't want to miss some (action?), I mean… any data.

The Black Rose just kept dragging the shorter boy.

"I guess that didn't work," the data collector sighed and shrugged. "Mood swings? Too bad she's not in a good mood to be teased."

"Hey! Do you want me to finish my story or not?! You're making us slow down!" The taller boy couldn't do anything, but move forward.

Yuri resumed her story, but without reading her dairy. At least it wasn't as boring as a while ago. She then continued from where she stopped.

Surprisingly, the content was not what Inui and Fuji expected—it wasn't about sisterly love at all.

"Ah… let's see… I tried drowning her, pushing her out from the second floor, suffocating her…In short, I was trying to kill her. But every time I saw nii-sama and Otousama, I lowered my goal—I would say to myself that I'd just, you know, make her suffer more. Besides, I didn't want to stain my hands with blood—her blood! I could have simply said, 'It was an accident.' or 'How could I do that to my sister?' My plans back then were quite good, right?" she narrated calmly as if what she said was something very normal. She couldn't help but cynically laugh at herself. "After hearing that, surely, you don't want to be associated with a person like me, right?"

---

"Momoshiro-san, I don't want you to hear my story—that story between me and Takahashi-chan… I feel ashamed…"

"_Eiji-kun! I…I love you!"_ _This thought… this certain memory; it can't seem to be erased from her mind. It kept on haunting her until now._

Reiko just sat silently and started reminiscing about her past.

+-+

"_Naomi-chan, I like Kikumaru-san too!" Asuzumi yelled at her best friend. "And I can't let you…like him too!" _

"_Too bad I already like him," Takahashi Naomi retorted. "And do you expect me to stop how I feel for him? Why?!"_

"_I already told you! I like him too!" Reiko pushed Naomi to the wall._

"_I can see that you can sacrifice our friendship just because of him?! Huh?!"_

"_What's this about…?" A familiar voice caught the two girls attention. "What I heard…Was that true?"_

+-+

"I guess it's not important anyways…"

---

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS MAKE ME DRINK THAT?!" Yuri was boiling in anger after she regained consciousness. Who would not get angry if forced to drink a juice made by Inui?

The tensai smiled and explained, "We did that because you were acting weird. And we thought if you drink that, you'll turn back to your 'usual' personality."

"I DON'T THINK THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH TO MAKE ME SAY 'IT'S OKAY'!!!" _Why is his smile making me want to squeeze his face?_

"Don't worry, you were only unconscious for eight minutes, which is a good sign," the data player calculated.

"Why do you sound so amused, huh, Sadaharu?!"

"Because everytime I let someone drink that juice, they usually wake up after fifteen to twenty minutes," he replied while scribbling in his green notebook. "And you woke up after eight minutes, isn't that new?"

"I can see that you're making me one of your test subjects…Fine, I'll not do that again, and maybe I should stop telling my story now," the violin player sighed. "I think we should hurry. I'm starting to think that I'm wasting your time."

They continued their journey. Not long after, when they were only a few steps from their destination, they caught sight of a lad who was standing in front of the grave of Yuri's father.

"Ryou-kun…" the Black Rose muttered softly. _Why didn't he tell me he'd come here?_

Yes, it was Shishido Ryou of Hyotei, who turned around, ready to leave. When he looked forward, he saw Meishiin and the other two regulars of Seigaku.

Without any second thoughts, Yuri approached him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't ask me. Excuse me, but I have to leave," he bowed to the three Seigaku students and left.

"I guess he came to visit your father, right?" the tensai inquired. The violin player just nodded without looking at him.

"Don't tell me he's your brother…" the data collector stated. He just had to ruin the atmosphere.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!" Yuri retorted. "You already know that he's a friend!"

"Chill. Since you have a complicated family, I suspected that he was your brother," Inui explained.

"You know what I think… I think you already have your head damaged. You weren't this stupid before."

"Look who's talking."

"Stop it you guys. We're not here to fight," Fuji reminded.

"That is so true. I don't even know why this person here is picking on me." Yuri glared at her stalker-like friend, then set her gaze on her father's grave. _She had to get serious_. "I've come to perform for you today." She placed the roses down in front of the grave, got her violin out of the case, and positioned herself to play. "I'll start." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to play 'The Four Seasons – Winter II Largo.'

It reverberated in their ears. They somewhat feel the sadness of still searching, hoping to be happy—for peace. Slowly, it started to fade…slowly…until it was over.

"DONE!" the violin player shouted with great joy. "I can't believe I didn't make any mistakes!"

"That was fantastic, Yuri-san," the tensai praised. "Right, Inui?" Fuji elbowed Inui (who was speechless at that moment) to make him spit out his comment or criticism perhaps.

"…Yeah, it was fantastic… Too bad it was a—"

"Did you hear that, Otousama? They said my performance just now was fantastic. I've gotten better… Now, let me introduce them to you." She did, and suggested that they burn some incense. Good thing the place had already been cleaned, so they didn't need to tidy up.

"Could you play another piece?" the brown-haired teen requested.

"I could, but I think I've already taken too much of your time," she replied.

"We don't really care," Inui declared. "Just play another piece. I'm sure your father would like that too."

"Hai, hai, if you insist." She set herself. "I'll play the famous 'Canon'."

---

Yuri found herself walking alone with Inui. It was quite annoying since the bespectacled boy constantly teased her for some unknown reason. She tried to pay less attention to it and thought that he was actually doing it for a _good_ reason. For a moment, she silenced herself, looked down, and held the strap of her backpack tighter.

Her companion noticed and stopped irritating her. "What's wrong now?"

"I didn't like it when he showed his blue eyes awhile ago…" Yuri replied.

+-+

_When Yuri was in the middle of playing Canon, Fuji's phone rang. That distracted her, causing her to play a wrong note, but she decided to continue._

_She heard him answering the call, all right. "Saeki-kun, what is it?…Ma—she got what?"_

_She took a glance at him and saw him serious._

+-+

"I guess I only like him when he smiles," she added.

Inui patted her head twice. "Too bad he went ahead. You wanted him to walk with you, right?"

"Were you listening to me?" she sighed. "And that's not my point. Anyways, good thing I didn't forget to return his book."

The data player nodded. "Yeah…good thing…" They continued until they reached a street.

"I'll be going from here," the Black Rose announced. "Ah, your notebook." She took out Inui's notebook from her bag.

"Can I stay at your home today?"

"BwhAaT?!" Yuri blurted and froze.

"I have nothing better to do," Inui reasoned out while poking his friend on the head. "I would like to take a break. Your grandmother won't mind, right? And you have plenty of rooms there, so it won't be a problem. Neh, how about it?"

"Stop poking me!" she ordered. "I hear ya! The thing is, I'll not be home tonight. I'm staying at my brother's villa." _Plus, I'm staying there alone!_

"So… Is it a 'yes'?"

She sighed in defeat and lowly said 'yes'. _Why the hell did I said 'yes'?!… I guess I'm not fated to be lonely today. But why do I have a bad feeling?_ "Com'on, let's go get a cab…"

---

The two friends arrived at the villa. They had to take a walk under the rain because the house a few meters away from the gate. They had to get wet since neither of them brought an umbrella. They got to the door of the house alright—all wet. Without delay, Yuri inserted the key into the keyhole.

She slowly opened the door and a dog jumped and started to lick her face. "Adelante, what are you doing here?"

The dog stopped licking its master and ran. It returned to Yuri bringing with it a piece of paper. Yuri read the paper. "_I prepared the villa for your stay. Everything's set. Grandma._"

"Yuri, I don't think Adelante remembers me," Inui gulped looking at his friend's pet.

She looked at them and smirked. "Adelante!!! Don't growl at Sadaharu," Yuri ordered her two-year-old German Shepherd. "You know you could always bite him after he tricked you to drinking one of his juices the last time you met!"

The dog's eyes sparked. Inui got nervous. Adelante was ready to attack the bespectacled boy and it seemed pretty excited too.

"I'm just joking, Adelante," Yuri addressed to her excited dog. Inui sighed in relief. "Do it next time, okay? Where nobody will know," she continued. "Saa, go somewhere you can rest." The dog licked its owner's hand and went off somewhere else in the house.

Yuri took the lead and proceeded to the living room; he just followed. "Adelante got a little bigger, didn't he?" Inui stated lowly.

"Yeah… But why would grandmother let Adelante stay here? Shouldn't he be staying with the 5S? Strange…"

"The 5S? That's your special dog force at your mansion, right?"

"Ah… You see one of the 5S just died and Adelante was chosen to be the replacement. I wonder if this is one of Adelante's training."

"So it seems. But aren't you happy he's here?"

"Of course I am," the lass replied while she placed her things on the sofa. "Now, we must dry up. I think nii-san have some of clothes. Let's go up stairs." She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him.

The lass took Inui to one of the rooms. "You could stay here. This will be enough for you," Meishiin announced. She opened the closet. "Good thing aniki left some of his clothes here. Just try to fit them…Umm what else… Ah! If you want to take a bath just open that door over there," she pointed at the closed bathroom door across the room.

"Okay," the lad answered as placed his bag on the bed.

"I'll be going now; I need to change too."

"Wait," Inui called out. "Can we play after? For sure, your brother has one of _those_."

"_Play? Those?_" Yuri raised a brow and took a few seconds to think about it. "Ah… But nii-san kept them in a safe place—guess I still have to look for them," she sighed.

The lad grinned. _This is my second 'ye_s'.

"So where would you like to play, my dear guest?"

"In a very comfortable place, of course."

"Hai, hai, I'll try to move as fast as I can." Yuri smiled then closed the door.

* * *

_**Who is thinking about bad stuffs, raise your hand. Hehe…**_

**---**

**It's done! My chapter 11 is finally done! Yehey! And it turned out that this chapter is the longest one that I've made. I hope this chapter is better than the previous one.**

**What else… Sorry if I have a habit of updating so late. I tried to do my best. **_**Wish someone could help me with this habit of mine. **_

**Whoever's reading this, please, don't forget to submit a review. I need it.**

**Thanks. That's all.**

**---**

_**Now… how am I gonna make the next chapter **_**fun**_**?**_


End file.
